The epigenome directs the genome to execute gene expression programs required for normal life. It comprises two different components: the chromatin structure, and a pattern of DNA methylation1. A gene can be found in different epigenetic states resulting from differences in histone modification and DNA methylation. Epigenetic modifications play an important role during normal development by regulating gene expression through stable activation or silencing of differentiation-associated genes. Unlike genetic changes, epigenetic changes do not alter the primary DNA sequence and are therefore reversible.
Collas et al2 describe strategies for reprogramming somatic cells to pluripotency. More specifically, Collas describes how an extract of undifferentiated embryonic stem cells (ESC) can elicit pluripotency and differentiation plasticity in an otherwise more developmentally restricted cell type.
This procedure involves reversible permeabilization of a somatic cell, transient incubation of the permeabilized somatic cells with intracellular extracts of ESCs, and resealing of the somatic cells.
The reprogrammed ESC-like pluripotent cells may then be differentiated into a particular cell type, and then be used for treating a patient in need of that particular cell type.
Hendrix et al3 show methods for altering the behavior of metastatic melanoma by employing embryonic stem cell-preconditioned 3 dimensional matrices.
WO/2008/014426 discloses methods of isolating compounds from the microenvironment of ESCs and using these compounds to treat and/or prevent the growth and/or dissemination of aggressive tumor cells in a patient. More specifically, the invention relates to the administration to the patient of inhibitors of Nodal activity, including, but not limited to, those that are exclusively produced by human ESCs.
Such compounds may be isolated from a substrate or a matrix, such as MATRIGEL, that was conditioned by human ESCs. WO/2008/014426 also provides methods for contacting tumor cells with a matrix, such as MATRIGEL, that comprises human ESCs or a matrix that has been preconditioned by human ESCs.
Ingber D. E.4 raises the possibility of developing a tissue engineering approach to cancer therapy in which biologically-inspired materials that mimic the embryonic microenvironment are used to induce cancers to revert into normal tissues. It is further suggested that since physical factors may contribute to cancer formation, then biomaterials and scaffolds used for medical devices and tissue engineering applications could provide yet another modality for cancer therapy.
WO09/098698 discloses scaffolds prepared from cell extracts for use in conditions necessitating tissue/organ regeneration, repair or replacement.
Although many drugs are in use for cancer treatment, there is a desire for additional and more effective compositions and methods for cancer treatment and prevention. The present invention addresses this need.